Confusion
by Mysteria
Summary: Tag to 6x18 "A Change Of Heart". Barney and Lily talk after he leaves the cafe.


Disclaimer: Not mines.

Spoilers: 6.18 – A Change Of Heart

Summary: Tag to "A Change Of Heart" Barney and Lily speak after he leaves the café.

I've been quickly inspired again.

**Confusion**

Barney shook his head slightly as he continued to walk away, eventually choosing the direction of Ted's apartment in hopes that no one would be there. It turned out luck was not on his side as he opened the door and found Lily sitting on the couch watching TV. He sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while opening a beer.

"I could ask you the same." She responded with a smirk.

"Touché." He dropped down on the chair with another sigh while taking a gulp of the drink.

"I take it things didn't go well with Nora?" Lily asked while turning down the television. He shrugged. "She shot you down? I'm sorry… I guess she's more sensitive than I thought."

"Not quite." He looked off to the side and took another sip.

"And what does that mean?" He stayed silent. "Barney?" He sighed loudly sitting back in the chair while looking towards her.

"I went to the place. I saw her and her parents." He paused for a sip. "I didn't go in though."

"Why?" She moved to the end of the couch so she was sitting closer to him.

"I… I pictured myself going in. Saying I was sorry and confused and that I wanted to be confused with her."

"Aww."

"Shut it Lily I'm not done. What I pictured, I sat down, and started chatting with her parents… even was going to show them a magic trick."

"Barney there is nothing wrong with that thought."

"For the love of god woman, stop interrupting me. Anyway I'm saying all this crap about confusion and how this love thing is new to me and that's why I don't know what the hell I'm doing." He gulps the last of the bottle.

"Ok, so you didn't want to admit you're insecure so you left?" He let out a low growl in response. "What? Why are you getting so mad?"

"Lily if it wasn't for the fact that I now know you can punch me hard enough to stop my heart; I'd throw this bottle at you." He semi-snapped as he went into the kitchen for another beer.

"What, what are you getting at?"

"Are you serious?" He rolled his eyes as he dropped back into the chair. "You of all people know this isn't new to me… and yet everyone, even me, which god I'm a complete freaking idiot, has been acting like it is."

"Robin."

"Bingo."

"Oh… well you guys didn't work out so I figured maybe you felt different about her now." Lily looked everywhere but at Barney.

"No, no… that was love. You know I was never lying during any of that."

"Yeah." She sat back with a sigh.

"You guys have of those brownies left over?" He sniffed the air.

"No."

"Well that sucks." He took a drink.

"Whoa, wait a minute… are you saying you still have feelings for Robin?"

"Yes, no… I have no freaking idea." He tossed his arms out to the sides. "I have no idea about nothing anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to Robin." He snorted loudly.

"Yeah right."

"No really you."

"No Lily, I mean it's impossible. All Robin wants to talk to me about is getting with Nora. Hell the only reason anyone is still talking about Nora is because Robin has been going out of her way to push her at me." He took a drink. "I'm serious Lil; don't look at me like that."

"So are you saying you don't want Nora? That you did all of this to please Robin?"

"Maybe, I don't know… I mean Nora's cool but the only reason there was a second date was because I offered myself to Robin and she took a giant crap on me." He sighed again. "Okay if there are no brownies left, do you have aspirin? Since you know I spent the last day or so getting the piss slapped out of me. I'm pretty sure from the neck up I'm broke." He stretched out an arm. "I really have no idea what I'm doing… tell me what to do."

"Sorry Barney I don't think I can help you out this time." She poked around through her pocketbook before pulling out a bottle of pills; she tossed them over to him. "At least not with your girl crisis." He promptly tossed a couple pills in his mouth. "You know Barney should you really be taking those?"

"It's only beer; it's not going to kill me." He finished the beer and stood up. "I need to sleep this off, maybe with some sleep I can make more sense of it all." He pulled his suit jacket off and dropped it on the chair and started walking towards Ted's room. "When Ted gets here tell I borrowed his bed for awhile."

"You know if I say it to him just like that he'll freak out." Barney smirked at her.

"I know. I have to have fun somehow though." He laughed slightly and pushed his way into the room. Lily sighed and sat back on the couch, groaning within seconds of hearing the front door open. She looked over to see Ted and Robin walk in.

"Barney's here?" Robin questioned poking at his jacket on the chair.

"Yeah… he needed Ted's room for abit." Ted's eyed popped open and he took off running, coming back a second later looking relieved.

"He was drinking this early? He okay?" Lily stood up while grabbing her bag.

"Yeah and no."

"Should I?" Robin started.

"If it's not about Nora, sure. I gotta go." She took off out the door before Robin could respond.

"What the hell does that mean?"


End file.
